Tendencies: With Or Without Madness
by flippednique
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has a lot, and that's a LOT of problems. It might be the reason why he's being sent to therapy camp where Dr. Namikaze will make him all better! Goes to show what the doctor knows when Sasuke's been ordered to a daily dose of Dr. Namikaze's son as part of his treatment.


**Tendencies: With or Without Madness**

**Prologue**

**Part One**

I've never known depression, or felt it as clearly before as today. There was something about the way a parent looks at you. You know what I mean. The bored look where whatever you have to say isn't even worth their interest, or that irritated look where they don't really hear you just that you're talking and they want you to stop, like now.

Uchiha Fugaku had been many things, but a forgiving man, wasn't one of them. A lot of people would say how lucky I was. That my Father had been a successful businessman in a world where anything and everything revolved around money and status.

I don't think I've ever cared about those things, or I'd like to believe I've never been as shallow as the rest of the world thinks I am. It's easier to not think about what other people see in you, mostly because it's only their opinion. Those things don't really matter since they don't know the _real _you. People say that, you might as well just be a bitch if you really are a bitch since no matter how you act you'll still have someone judging you. Maybe you sat wrong, smiled wrong, or heck maybe you'd _breathed _wrong and now everybody hates you for that.

My room had never looked so empty. Not even with the many times I'd been sent to boarding school after boarding school after the very shallow efforts of my parents keeping their failing marriage a secret from little old me.

The reason of said emptiness, well…

"Sasuke?" I cringed and turned away from the door. I did _not _want to face my mother. I wasn't sure what I'd say wouldn't hurt her, or worse, reach my _father_. Of course, in the world we live in saying no means yes and saying yes would also mean yes. Honestly, the word no had been created for a reason.

The door opened and just like everything in this house, it had been done in silence. The only reason I knew that someone was in my room was because of the light coming out from the hall. It was nine o'clock and I would usually be asleep by now.

"Honey, I know you're upset, but you have to understand that we're doing what we think is best for you." My mother's voice was what I'd imagine silk would feel like whilst a firm hold held it against your throat and it won't let go until you've stopped breathing. "Sasuke, ignoring me won't solve anything."

I curled into myself even more. There had been a time where I'd let my mother sit beside me and she would run her fingers through my hair and maybe I'd fall asleep. Now though, all I wanted was to be alone. Nowadays it's all I seem to want.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you'll have fun." There was the ghost of a finger brushing over my ear but that was all it had been. I could practically feel the air dropping as my mother moved away from the bed then towards the door. "Sulking won't change our minds Sasuke. This is for the best."

I sat up then because I was so sick of hearing that come from her. There had been a brief second where I saw surprise in her eyes probably because I'd actually responded, then the door had shut, blocking away the light and Uchiha Mikoto's eyes that no longer knew how to show emotion.

It was sad, maybe. An amazing love story. The day Uchiha Fugaku had died, my mother died with him. She was here in body, maybe, but not in mind and definitely not in soul. Not a day passed by that I'm sure my mother wished she were buried ten feet underground with my father. The poor excuse of a sod that she'd married to ease the pain and hurt never truly did anything but smile prettily for the papers.

And stupid decisions that always benefit them and suck for me.

_You've accomplished the first step to a better future!_

_We're very glad to have you, **Uchiha Sasuke**, participating in the therapy sessions held here at Konoha Camp. In the six weeks you spend with us, you'll kiss all your troubles goodbye with the help of our credited doctors and psychiatrists. _

_Note: Parents or Guardians are requested to drop off their campers at the bus stop bright and early at six o'clock on the 28th of June._

_Therapy is noting to be ashamed of._

_You're doing the right thing!_

* * *

**AN: So it's been a while since I'd last written anything in the first person's POV. It's going to take a while for me to get used to it. I don't know where this idea came from, I just sat down and started drafting a few chapters and now we're here. Should I continue it? I know that it doesn't make much sense yet but the summary's pretty much a plot spoiler. **

**Next chapter will be Naruto's POV and we might have a switching-POV-per-chapter thing going on if I do decide on continuing the story. Thoughts though? **

**Nique**


End file.
